


confusi, tremanti, son ciechi gli amanti

by acquario



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Opera, Anxiety Disorder, Disordered Eating, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acquario/pseuds/acquario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl is a ballet dancer, and her company is putting up a representation of Orpheus and Eurydice. Problem is, Eurydice, played by one Rose Quartz, is just too much for her. </p><p>  <i>She’s tenser than usual, today, which is not good, but also not surprising, because they’re rehearsing the Danza degli Spiriti Beati today, and that means Rose is gonna be there. With her. With the other dancers, too, but mostly with her, and just the thought is enough to squeeze her stomach in something between excitement and sheer terror.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Atto I

**Author's Note:**

> > PEARL, protagonist, dancer  
> > ROSE, eurydice, crush extraordinaire  
> > LAPIS, fellow dancer, reluctant friend, expert snarker  
> > GARNET, best friend, roommate, occasional confidant, professional boxer  
> > AMETHYST, best friend, roommate, modern dancer, vidalia’s girlfriend  
> > PERIDOT, technician, piano player, all-around jerk  
> > JASPER, stage director, even a bigger jerk  
> > VIDALIA, choreographer, amethyst’s girlfriend  
> > GREG, orchestra director  
> > YELLOW DIAMOND, mysterious owner of the theatre
> 
> I know next to nothing about Opera, so please forgive any wild inaccuracies. I'm going off what I saw in Phantom of the Opera and Black Swan, basically.

Pearl, as a dancer, takes great pride in her gracefulness. Her pliés are light and precise; her grand-jetés majestic and powerful; her sissones agile and effortless. There is no movement she can not turn into delicate poetry, and as the music engulfs her, her core tight and her arms fluid, she can almost feel herself soaring.

 

That’s probably the reason why the clumsiness she exhibits whenever she’s not dancing is on the top of the long list of things she hates about herself. She can sort of live with it, usually. It’s not like she’s around people much, and the only people she hangs with regularly is Amethyst and Garnet. And well, Amethyst will find a reason to tease her whatever she does, which is weirdly comforting, while Garnet will laugh but also help her up. She’s glad she has Garnet.

 

But now? Well, now she kinda wants to die.

 

She gets up, face flushed and stomach horribly twisted. She tries to ignore Peridot snickering somewhere in the background, and sets her shoulders straight, in a terrible attempt to regain some dignity.

 

«Wow, P.» Lapis says, next to her. She’s smiling that terrible shit-eating grin that means she’s found some new way to make Pearl’s life miserable. «Doing your own stunts? I’m sure Rose will be very impressed.»

 

Her face gets even redder, and she takes a quick look around to make sure no one has heard her. «Just shut up.» she murmurs, quickly placing her leg on the bar next to Lapis’, and starting her stretches.

 

Lapis’ grin gets wider. «Why? Afraid of someone noticing your little crush? I’m pretty sure the heart eyes you get whenever she walks in are enough.»

 

Pearl rolls her eyes. « At least I’m not fucking a green triangle.» she replies, monotone, and that seems to effectively shut Lapis up, which means she can finally focus on her exercises.

 

She’s tenser than usual, today, which is not good, but also not surprising, because they’re rehearsing the _Danza degli Spiriti Beati_ today, and that means Rose is gonna be there. With her. With the other dancers, too, but mostly with her, and just the thought is enough to squeeze her stomach in something between excitement and sheer terror.

 

 _Deep breaths, Pearl. Deep breaths_. _And stretching_. she tells herself. _Nothing can go wrong today_.

 

VIdalia claps her hands, twice, and all the dancers in the room spring to attention, moving to the centre of the room.

 

«So… » Vidalia starts. She pauses to pop her bubblegum, almost pensive. «We’re doing _Danza degli Spiriti Beati_ today. There’s quite a few hops, and a few pirouettes, so it’s gonna be very tiring.»

 

She turns to Peridot, who has taken her place at the piano. « _Une, deux, trois, quatre_.» she says, and Peridot plays the beginning chords.

 

By the time the first hour is over, and Vidalia has clapped her hands once again to announce a five minutes break, Pearl’s muscles ache with a faint, comforting warmth, and her skin is shiny with sweat. She shuffles through her bag until she finds her water bottle, and tosses her spare one in the general direction of Lapis (she gets dehydrated so easily it’s not even funny), who rewards her with a grateful thumb up.

 

Maybe she’s not so bad, after all.

 

«Oh, Rose! Perfect timing.» Vidalia says, as cheerfully as her monotone will allow her.

 

Pearl’s back tenses immediately, and she swallows in vain, very loudly, trying to make sense of the sudden dryness of her throat. Lapis is looking at her, mouth twisted trying to keep her laughter hidden (bad bad _bad_!). She clears her throat, and frantically tries to shape her freshly-dyed peach hair into something vaguely decent. Sweaty - she’s so sweaty and gross and _god_ , everything feels sticky. And gross. She’s in no state to be seen.

 

«Pearl. Come over here.»

 

Her eyes widen. A deer in the highlights. Lapis is laughing openly now. She kinda regrets giving her her water bottle: maybe she wouldn’t laugh now. She gets up, kinda unstable on her feet, like she hasn’t been dancing for the most part of her life, and walking for even more, and reaches Rose and Vidalia on the other side of the room, eyes fixed to the ground.

 

God, Rose smells amazing.

 

«Hello. I am, eh, Pearl. Pearl Akoya» she stutters out, still staring at her feet.

 

There’s airy, silky, light giggle, and then «Nice to meet you, Pearl. I’m Rose Quartz.» says the softest, sweetest voice, and Pearl really has to look up, now, and make eye contact and God, her heart is already trying to drum out of her chest. This is ridiculous.

 

She tentatively raises her head. Dark eyes gently bore into her very core, friendly, twinkling, and she extends her hand, trying to keep it from shaking. Her palm is clammy; Rose’s is warm and smooth. She mentally scolds herself for doing something as human as sweating.

 

«I know.» she says. «I mean, I’m familiar with your work. Your Carmen last year was amazing, and I’ve seen the video where you sing the Queen of the Night aria - you're so talented.»

 

Rose’s eyes widen a bit, and her handshake loosens for a second. _I did not just infodump in the creepiest way possible_ , is all Pearl has time to think, before Rose’s plump, pink lips widen into a smile, and Pearl’s stomach unclenches.

 

«You’re just saying that.» she says. She tilts her head slightly, and her brown curls follow suit, bobbing in place.

 

«Not all all!» Pearl exclaims, and she would be embarrassed if Rose’s eyes weren’t so bright.

 

«If you’re done flirting, Pearl.» Vidalia rolls her eyes, and Pearl blushes immediately. «You’re gonna be Eurydice's handmaid during _È questo asilo ameno e grato_ and _Danza degli Spiriti Beati_. You’re gonna have extra practice with Rose.» she pops her bubblegum. «Questions?»

 

Pearl clenches her jaw and her fists, and shakes her head.

 

***

 

So far, Pearl is proud of herself. She has managed to go through an hour of dancing with Rose (touching Rose’s soft skin, holding Rose’s warm frame, breathing in Rose’s scent) without falling, tripping or hurting either of them. Which is good. Very good.

 

What she really questions, though, is her subtlety. She’s pretty sure she’s been caught staring more than once, spacing out as Vidalia was explaining _something_ to wander on the curve of Rose’s hips, gently cocked to one side. Or when she had to crown Rose as part of the choreography, and suddenly she was looking straight into Rose’s eyes, and Rose grinned and all Pearl could do was blush furiously and lower her eyes (she’s pretty sure she heard a low chuckle, but still couldn’t muster the courage to look up).

 

Vidalia dismisses them with a dry “Good job, ladies. See you tomorrow at four”, and then she’s gone to wherever she lives. She knows so little about Vidalia sometimes she thinks she must sleep in the studio. At least that would explain how she’s always at the entrance at 5 am, smoking and glaring. Pearl made the mistake of saying hi once, and she’s still shaken by the deathly stare she received in return.

 

«So, do you blush around all sopranos?»

 

 _Oh. Oh. Shit_. She can do this. She can scramble together a coherent thought. She’s good with words, always has been, always speaking for too long and too loudly.

 

«No?»

 

_Brilliant, Pearl._

  


Thankfully, Rose seems to find her lack of eloquence endearing, because she chuckles, bringing her hand to her perfect pink mouth.

 

«You really are something.» she whispers, almost fondly, and Pearl feels her heart beat too loudly in her chest.

 

She takes a deep breath. «Thanks?»

 

That playful twinkle is back in Rose’s eyes. «Would you like to get coffee?»

 

Pearl blinks obtusely. «Now?» she asks.

 

Rose laughs a full, earthly laugh. «Yeah, now.» she narrows her eyes, then, suddenly pensive. «Unless you don’t want to?»

 

«No, of course I want to! Of course… »

 

Rose is smiling really wide now. «That’s great! Just let me change quickly, ok?»

 

Pearl nods enthusiastically, still too stunned speak.

 

«I’ll be right back.» Rose says, and then she winks and Pearl can feel her legs turn to jelly.

 

 

> Pearl (17:02)
> 
> I’m coming in a bit late. I’m gonna have to skip the Brooklyn Nine Nine marathon.
> 
>  
> 
> Ame-ze (17:04)
> 
> WHaaaaat u promised p
> 
>  
> 
> Pearl (17:04)
> 
> I know but something came up.
> 
>  
> 
> Garnet (17:04)
> 
> what came up ?
> 
>  
> 
> Pearl (17:06)
> 
> Just. Something.
> 
>  
> 
> Ame-ze (17:06)
> 
> does this thing invlve the hot soprano ur alwa ys gushing abt ????
> 
>  
> 
> Pearl (17:07)
> 
> Don’t be ridiculous. Just start without me, OK?
> 
>  
> 
> Ame-ze (17:07)
> 
> ur no fun when u r liek that
> 
>  
> 
> Pearl (17:08)
> 
> I’ll make it up to you, I’m sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Garnet (17:09)
> 
> you’re on laundry duty for the rest of the month
> 
>  
> 
> Ame-ze (17:09)
> 
> u know she likes doing that garn t its not an actual punshment
> 
>  
> 
> Garnet (17:10)
> 
> i don’t like doing it and neither do you so appreciate it

 

Pearl smiles.

 

A quiet ten minutes walk later, she’s awkwardly nursing a tea in the nearest coffee shop, waiting for Rose to return with her own order, something terribly complicated involving cinnamon, cookie crumbles and an unhealthy amount of sugar.

 

«Here I am.» Rose says, sitting on the small table. Her majestic hair has been set free of the ponytail she wore during rehearsals, and Pearl follows the gentle curls, hypnotised.

 

«I really like your hair.» she blurts out before she can stop herself.

Rose smiles. «Thank you. I used to have it pink a couple of years ago.» she takes a sip of her drink and clicks her tongue, seemingly satisfied with it.. «I decided it wasn’t worth it, though. Indian hair is a bitch to dye.»

 

Pearl sighs sympathetically. «Tell me about it.» she points to her own bleached hair. «It used to be much longer, but it was so dry I had to chop it all off.»

 

Rose rests her cheek on her hand, and looks right through Pearl, smiling sweetly. «It really suits you. I like it.»

 

Pearl almost chokes on her tea, and silently vows to never grow it out again. She’s about to say something - anything -, when Icona Pop’s “I love it” starts playing from her bag. Blushing, she mumbles an apology before checking the caller’s ID. It’s Garnet, which is weird, because she knows she’s far more comfortable with texting, so she never calls unless it’s important.

 

«Hello?»

 

« _Pearl? Amethyst has somehow managed to set the fridge on fire_.»

 

«What!?» she exclaims. She covers the speaker with her hand. «I’m sorry, it’s my roommates.» Rose mouths “don’t worry” and smiles tentatively.

 

«Tell me what happened again.» she can hear Amethyst talking in the background but she can’t make out the words, only her upset tone.

 

« _Amethyst set fire to the fridge. Please come as soon as possible._ »

 

«Jesus Christ Almighty, I’m on my way.» she groans, and hangs up.

 

«I’m really, really, really sorry.» she then says to Rose, getting up and frantically collecting her stuff. «It’s an emergency apparently, and God I’m sorry, my roommates are a disaster sometimes, it’s a wonder Amethyst even reached her twenties if I have to be honest. I’m sorry, I’m rambling.» She takes a deep breath. «What I meant to say, is that this has been lovely. I mean, you’re lovely as well. And stunning, too. I mean, I’m really sorry I have to go but hopefully we can do this some other time? I’m really sorry.»

 

Rose looks stunned more than stunning at the present moment, and she’s nodding along to Pearl’s words, who is pretty sure she’s talking too fast, but really what else can she do when she has to leave her first date with her crush because of Amethyst being reckless and she almost wants to cry but her face is already flushed and it’d only embarrass her more.

 

«See you soon.» she whispers, and starts running, leaving Rose behind.

 

***

 

She can’t believe this mess was once her kitchen.

 

«How did you do this again?»

 

« _Vixe Maria_ , I didn’t do it.» Amethyst scoffs, crossing her arms on her chest. «I opened the fucking fridge door, and it fucking happened.»

 

«These things only seem to be happenin’ to you.» Garnet says, rolling her eyes.

 

«Thank God Garnet put out the fire.» she sighs. Apart from the burning smell and the destroyed fridge, everything seems to undamaged, if dirty.

 

She kneels between the remains of the fridge, looking for anything that would explain the damage. «Here we go.» she says, holding up a blown fuse for her roommates to see. «This is what caused the short.»

 

«I fucking knew it.» Amethyst howls triumphantly. She raises her hand to high-five Garnet, but slowly lowers it when she sees her glare.

 

Pearl sighs again, patting on her thighs to get rid of the ashes. «Now, if you’ll allow me, I’ll go in my room.»

 

«What, you’re not cleaning?»  Amethyst asks.

 

«I’m really tired.»

 

«But you love cleaning! Garnet, did you hear her? She doesn’t want to clean!» she grabs Garnet’s hand, shaking it.

 

«What happened, Pearl?» Garnet’s usually stoic expression looks worried, too, and she relents.

 

«You sort of crashed my date.» she mutters, before grabbing a whole bar of chocolate and leaving the room to sit on the couch, ignoring the synchronised “ _Que_?” and “ _What_?” behind her.

 

«It’s fine, she probably doesn’t want to speak to me anymore anyway.» she starts zapping between channels, settling on _Say yes to the dress!_.

 

After a few minutes, Amethyst comes to sit down on the floor in front of her, resting her back against Pearl’s boney knees, and Garnet follows suit, sitting next to her and gently placing her left arm on Pearl’s shoulder.

 

«We’re sorry, P.»

 

«Don’t worry, Amethyst.» she leans some more against Garnet, letting her warmth comfort her. «Can we just stay a bit more like this?»

 

Garnet hums, and Pearl finally relaxes.

 

 


	2. Atto II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yo... long time no see? I'm sorry, I'm in my last year of high school and things are getting quite hard + i have a v poor health and im sick all the time lmao. that said, idk when the next chapter will be, and im v sorry. i do have a plot planned out, so maybe i might b able to get it out by xmas. who knows. not making any promises. again, i'm sorry.
> 
> enjoy tho!

«Wow, Pearl, you look like crap.» Lapis comments on Monday when she arrives at the studio, with dark circles and messy hair she didn’t bother to fix when she got out of bed this morning. She doesn’t dignify Lapis with an answer and starts her stretching exercise without saying a word.

 

Lapis seems thrown off, but she shrugs and goes back to her own work.

 

Pearl waits for Vidalia to clap like usual and, as the rehearsal begins, turns off her brain to focus on movement alone.

 

By lunch time, her whole body aches, and she’s too tired to think. She’s already worked herself to  this status of exhaustion before, and this particular brand of tiredness, with her muscles throbbing faintly in the background and her brain only focused in taking in basic information, was what drove her to try ballet. Ballet gave her the security of being part of a whole, the safety of not being in the spotlight, but simply part of a moving, pulsating body.

 

«See you tomorrow, Lapis.» she croaks with a smile, mind blissfully blank.

 

«Hey.»

 

All the soft warmth she was feeling in her bones disappears immediately, replaced by icy, blue panic.

 

«Hey.» she attempts, but her voice is hoarse. She clears her throat, blushing, and tries again. «Hey, Rose.»

Her fingers naturally find each other, wringing nervously, sweaty.

 

She can tell Rose is embarrassed, as well, because she seems at loss of words, which has never happened before. It makes the anxiety in Pearl’s veins rush faster, reaching every part of her system. Rose has surely ran into her accidentally, and now she doesn’t know what to say. They don’t have rehearsals together until Tuesday afternoon, so Pearl thought she’d have at least a day to rehearse proper ways to approach Rose without making it awkward, but she’d been busy with self-commiserating and watching documentaries in her bed during the weekend, so she is terribly unprepared.

 

She laughs nervously. «So, what brings you here?»

 

Rose looks at her. Pearl can’t really tell what her eyes are trying to  say, so dark and wide: disappointment? Hurt?

 

«I was looking for you, actually.»

 

«Oh.» Pearl’s hands are still wringing behind her back. «You - you found me.»

 

Rose sighs, and raises her hand to touch Pearl’s cheek. Her skin is hot, burning under Rose’s cool palm. She leans in slightly, without noticing. Her heartbeat is everywhere: she can feel it in the roof of her mouth, pumping blood in her useless body.

 

«I’m going to make this very clear.» Roses says. Her voice is firm, and warm, like honey. Pearl wants to drown in it. «I like you.»

 

«What?»

 

Rose laughs, between amused and exasperated. «I like-like you.»

 

Pearl’s mouth opens for a second. She is quick to close it back. Her brain feels dizzy. If she was a television, she’d be broadcasting nothing but static.

 

«Can I kiss you? Plea- »

 

Pearl cuts her off, standing on her toes to meet Rose’s plump, soft lips. Her ears are ringing, her hands shaking: she is kissing Rose.

 

Only when her lungs are burning she moves apart from Rose, whose thumb is now idly stroking the skin right below her right earlobe. Her eyes are still closed.

 

Rose laughs. It sounds like the ring of a million bells. «That was nice.» she whispers, like it’s a secret between the two of them.

 

«It was _wonderful_.» Pearl answers reverently. It seems keeping her eyes shut gives her more courage than she could hope for. «You’re wonderful.» Rose’s hand is still on her neck.

 

«Now, do you think we could get another coffee?»

 

Pearl finally opens her eyes. Takes in Rose, eyes kind and soft and flushed cheeks. «Yes! Yes of course.»

 

On the way to the coffee shop, her hand timidly looks for Rose’s.

 

-

 

Rose is marvelous (that is, if a single world could convey the confusing feeling of nerve-wrenching happiness that makes Pearl’s stomach twist and her breath hitch and her head float with dizziness).

 

Their second date is at Pearl’s home. She bribes Garnet and Amethyst away with the promise of brownies the next day: Amethyst agrees at the condition she could add her “secret ingredient” (Pearl hoped it wasn’t weed, probably in vain), while Garnet had put a hand on her shoulder and said «Make them red velvet.»

 

Rose is fifteen minutes late, which makes her equally nervous (is it the right day? did she say the time wrong? did she give Rose the wrong address?) and relieved (it gives her more time to check for eventual Amethyst-related junk in the living room). When the doorbell finally rings, she’s crouched by the couch, trying to reach what she thinks is Garnet’s favourite Wii controller, that she has been looking for for a week.

 

She gets up hastily, doing her best to flatten any wrinkle on her blue sweater. She opens the door: she barely has enough time to open her mouth before a bouquet of campflowers is placed her nose. She sneezes loudly, and the flowers retreat, letting her see Rose.

 

«Whoops.» she smiles apologetically. «Allergic?»

 

Pearl mirrors her smile. «To pretty much anything with petals.»

 

Rose snorts, amused by the joke. Pearl mentally high-fives herself.

 

«I hope you’re not allergic to chocolate, because I brought you something.» Rose raises the hand not holding flowers, shaking softly a red heart-shaped box. «It’s actually the reason I was late, finding Valentine’s Day treats in May is hard.»

 

Pearl thinks about her strict dietary regime, and feels her stomach twist at the thought of the amount of calories even a tiny amount of chocolate contains. She raises her eyes to Rose’s, ready to lie, when she sees the hopeful glint in her eyes, and changes her mind in a split second.

 

«Not in the slightest.» she answers, and moves aside to let Rose in.

 

«You have a lovely home.» she says, immediately moving towards the shelves of pictures above their TV. Pearl thinks Rose is just being polite - most of the furniture is second-hand, things people threw away on the street that Amethyst found and Pearl fixed until they looked at least decent, and they got the TV from Garnet’s mums - but appreciates it nonetheless.

 

«Are these your roommates?» Rose asks, tracing with her fingers one of the biggest pictures’ frame, portraying Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl on the beach. It had been snapped by a reluctant Peridot, who had been complaining all day about her prostheses getting filled with sand. Lapis was somewhere in the background, swimming in broad strokes in the ocean (the moment she’d left with a wave and a promise to be back in a hour was the same Peridot had started her never-ending commentary of curses and whines).

 

She hums an affirmative answers. Their faces are smiling in the pictures, relaxed. Even Pearl’s posture looks soft, devoid of her usual stiffness. She’s looking up with soft smile at Garnet, whose arms were, respectively, on her waist and Amethyst’s shoulders. Amethyst is on her toes, tongue poking out, probably trying to give Garnet bunny ears and failing.

 

«How did you meet them?» Rose has put the picture back, and lifts another one, showing a young Amethyst doing the victory sign with both hands, her smile proudly showing off one big gap in the top row of her teeth.

 

«It’s a long story.» she smiles. Talking about Amethyst and Garnet eases a bit the tension in her stomach. «Amethyst moved in next door when I was 16. She was just a few years younger than me, but I was her babysitter because I was - she air-quotes and cringes a bit at how proud it used to make her feel - a “responsible young woman”, and she once burnt the kitchen trying to make coffee, so her parents didn’t want to leave her home alone.»

 

Rose makes a sound of understanding. «So she’s the one who made the fridge explode.»

 

«Yeah.» Pearl feels her ears heat up at the memory of their previous date (if one could call it so). «Anyway, we hated each other at first. But when my parents divorced, she really was there for me. I started spending all my time at her place, and she was happy enough to just let me sulk in a corner of her room while she played Pokémon. When she saw I was comfortable with speaking again, she’d come near and we would talk for hours.» She smiles fondly. «While Garnet - she stands on her toes to reach a picture of Garnet after a match, smiling smugly into the camera - I met when I was in middle school: she always says she owes me her success in boxing, because she practised on my bullies.»

 

She thinks about the first time Garnet came to her after a fight, bloody nose and red knuckles. How Pearl had to uncurl her fists forcefully, they were clenched so tightly. How she had hesitantly cleaned every drop of blood, every cut, every bruise. How she had hugged her, and had felt Garnet slowly relax in her arms.

 

«You care a lot about them.» Rose says, quietly.

 

«They’re my family.» she answers softly, and looks up to Rose, who’s watching her with a sort of warmness in her eyes.

 

«What?»

 

«You’re just very cute.»

 

Pearl blushes furiously. She coughs into her closed fist, trying to act nonchalantly. «Th-thank you.» She moves swiftly to the kitchen, where at least five bowls of different snacks are laying on the counter. « I wasn’t sure what you’d like, so I got some of everything. And we have Netflix, so there’s a wide choice. What would like to eat?»

 

«Aw, Pearl. Stop fussing and come sit next to me.»

 

«Yes. Yes, of course.»

 

Pearl takes a deep breath, and dives in.

 

(They spend a decent amount of time making out on Pearl’s couch as Grey’s Anatomy plays in the background, Meredith’s struggles with _something_ forgotten as Pearl’s head sinks into the pillow and Rose’s hands are everywhere and she presses her lips as hard as she can against Rose’s and wishes they could stay like this forever.)

 

(Forever is abruptly interrupted when Amethyst comes back home earlier than Pearl thought, swearing loudly in Portuguese when she realises what’s going on).

 

-

 

«So?» Amethyst asks, after Rose has left with a kiss and the promise of another date later this week.

 

Pearl stops humming along to her laundry playlist (mostly showtunes and the Teen Beach Movie soundtrack) to look at her. «“So”, what?» she answers, grinning. She puts down the laundry basket and starts folding the clothes, dividing them in three piles.

 

« _Soooo_ , how did it go?»

 

«You mean, before you came in?» she asks, eyes fixed on her task.

 

Amethyst huffs and sits down on the table next to her. «Yes, before I came in. I’m sorry, I told you I thought it was next week.»

 

«Don’t worry.» she says, off-handedly, raising up a purple crop top for Amethyst to examine.

 

«Garnet’s.» she answers, and Pearl hums, putting in in the middle pile.

 

«It went well. I mean, there was a lot of making out involved.» she feels the tip of her ears reddening, and puts down the jeans she’s folding. «I mean, she’s just… so amazing. She’s a marvelous singer, and a great interpreter and incredibly smart as well. She always knows what to say and her skin is just so soft and smooth.» she lets out a big, happy sigh. «I don’t know why she’s even interested in me.»

 

«Whoah whoah whoah. Alright, I’m gonna stop you right there. You’re every bit as amazing, P.»

 

Pearl says nothing.

 

«Hey. Remember what Christina said: “ _He’s very dreamy, but he’s not the sun. You are the sun._ ”»

 

Pearl laughs. «I thought you didn’t like Grey’s Anatomy.»

 

«Just because no one actually talks like that in real life!» she answers, raising her hands up. « But seriously, you’re great. Don’t ever forget that.»

 

«Thank you, Ame.» Pearl looks her firmly in the eyes. «You’re my person.»

  
« _Ai meus Deus_ , shut up!» Amethyst laughs, shoving her lightly and Pearl’s grin gets wider. «Now, where are my brownies?» 


End file.
